


Devil Red, Color Of Mocha

by slashter



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Peronica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, lol is that a thing now or, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn smirks, and for good reason. He's leaning against the wall, arms crossed and hips cocked, naked save for a lacy black bra and matching panties. It'd look so incredibly stupid if he wasn't in his prosthetic makeup, but he is, his fake breasts filling out the lingerie amazingly. The lower half of his body is what it's always been, his slim hips stretching out the underwear a bit but his cock half-hard and pushing against the sheer black fabric.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Sorry." Zayn says, grinning. He looks amazing, his lips stained a dark red and his eyes lined with layers of kohl. "I couldn't resist."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Zayn's hot as a guy but he's even hotter as a girl and it's almost too much for Perrie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Red, Color Of Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> look guys, HET FIC wow who knew?!??  
> right okay so this is an idea that came to me as soon as I saw Zayn's behind-the-scenes video for Best Song Ever and fml am I right  
> and it's also inspired a little bit by [this](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/55718091030) (NSFW!)
> 
> <3333 to [Ellery](http://ziallglassescrew.tumblr.com) who kept the fact that I was writing this a secret and really fleshed the prompt out bless
> 
> also shoutout to [Mahima](http://zaynsangthefuckingfalsettobye.tumblr.com) for letting me know that [this tweet](https://twitter.com/LittleMixOffic/status/359411438902714369) exists wow like bYE
> 
> Title is (loosely) from Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone associated with them. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------

Perrie can't take her eyes off of her laptop.

"That's _Zayn_?" Jesy asks, looking impressed. "He's prettier than all of us combined, good for him."

"I--yeah." Perrie says, her mouth kind of dry. She licks her lips and replays the short clip he's emailed her, fully decked out in makeup and prosthetics. He's doing an exaggerated catwalk towards the camera, flipping his hair and shaking his ass, and Perrie can tell that Niall is recording the video, his laugh unmistakable in the background.

"Fuck," she breathes, which doesn't go unnoticed by the other girls. She can see them all exchange a look out of the corner of her eye. "Shut up." She says, closing her laptop. 

"Your boy's cute as guy, sure," Leigh says, chuckling, "but he's _way_ more good-looking as a girl."

Jade smirks. "I think Perrie's pretty aware of that fact right now…" She adds, winking at the blonde as her cheeks flush with color.

"You lot are a bunch of twats." She says, slamming her computer closed. "And we have a show to do, by the way, so if you'll excuse me." She grumbles, standing up and storming out of the dressing room and into the hallway, blushing again as the other girls laugh at her little tantrum.

 

The thing is, she _knew_ Zayn was dressing in drag--he'd texted her excitedly as soon as they'd decided on it, with little emojis of lipsticks and even a crude set of tits made out of random keyboard characters. She'd laughed at the time, imagining him in full drag queen makeup with his face unshaved, a blonde wig tossed on his head haphazardly.

But this was something else. She hadn't expected him to be clean-shaven, skin flawless and polished, with his lips glossed and with fake nails--a fucking _French manicure_ \--on. They'd even given him prosthetic boobs, and even though his forehead was ridiculously large, he still looked gorgeous. Shit, not just gorgeous. He looked _fit_.

She pulls out her phone and shoots Zayn a quick text to let him know that she's watched the video, and he calls her a few seconds later.

 

"Like what you saw?" He teases, and she can imagine his smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners and tongue pressing against the back of his teeth. Then her mind wanders, and she can see him grinning as a girl, twisting a long lock of dark hair around his finger as he bites his lip. Her stomach flutters. 

"Pez, babe, you there?"

"Yeah!" She yelps, and clears her throat. "Um, yes. Yeah, you looked amazing, really, shit, they did an awesome job."

"My natural beauty helped, of course. Makeup can only do so much." 

"To be honest, I missed most of that so-called natural beauty because I was too distracted by your five-head."

Zayn sighs. "You suck."

Perrie grins. "Hmm, maybe. Tonight?" 

She can hear Zayn's breath catch before he answers. "Yeah, definitely."

"I'll see you then, I guess."

Zayn hums his agreement. "I gotta go, babe, but hey, listen--I have to re-shoot something for the video, so they've got to put me in makeup again. I might be a bit late, yeah?"

"Oh." Perrie says, and suddenly she's out of breath. "Does that--I mean, are you--will you be in makeup when you come over?"

"Uh. I can be? Why, do you want to see it in real life or something?"

"I--" Perrie hesitates. "Um. Yeah? It'd be…cool."

Zayn laughs. "Yeah, of course, babe. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." Perrie mumbles, the words barely tumbling out of her mouth as she hangs up and her head starts buzzing. "Shit," she whispers, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall behind her. She's truly fucked.

 

As it turns out, Perrie makes it home fairly late herself, since there were a few fans after the performance and then more than a few cocktails after that. She's pretty tipsy as she unlocks the door, and she stares at the extra pair of shoes sitting by the entrance for a minute or so before she realizes that they're Zayn's.

"Zayn?" She calls, kicking off her own flats and shuffling into her living room. "You home?"

"Coming!" Zayn replies. "Wait, fuck, okay, close your eyes!"

"Hmm?" Perrie asks.

"Just do it!"

"I'm too fucking drunk for this," she mumbles, covering her eyes with her hands. "Okay, you ass, my eyes are closed." 

She hears Zayn walk into the room, his steps slow, and laughs. "There's no way you're as drunk as me, okay?" She slurs, giggling. "Remember the last time we had drunk sex? It took us like half an hour to figure out that you were literally just humping the mattress and--"

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn says. "I'm not drunk, babe, just--okay, one sec." He pauses for a few seconds. "Okay, open your eyes."

Perrie laughs and drops her hands, her grin freezing as she catches sight of Zayn.

 

In her terribly drunken haze, she'd totally forgotten what she'd asked of him, and now, as he stands in front of her, everything comes rushing back, her face reddening as her smile turns into an expression of awe.

" _Zayn_."

Zayn smirks, and for good reason. He's leaning against the wall, arms crossed and hips cocked, naked save for a lacy black bra and matching panties. It'd look so incredibly stupid if he wasn't in his prosthetic makeup, but he _is_ , his fake breasts filling out the lingerie amazingly. The lower half of his body is what it's always been, his slim hips stretching out the underwear a bit but his cock half-hard and pushing against the sheer black fabric.

"Sorry." Zayn says, grinning. He looks _amazing_ , his lips stained a dark red and his eyes lined with layers of kohl. "I couldn't resist."

Perrie just continues staring at him, her heart rate increasing a bit. She tries to speak but her tongue sits heavy and dry in her mouth, so she just walks forward a couple of steps and clears her throat. "I--"

"I know it's stupid." Zayn starts. "I just thought it'd be funny, sorry, I can--"

"Zayn." Perrie says again, and Zayn finally looks up at her and reads her expression, his smile fading a bit. He cocks his head.

"You're blushing."

Perrie swallows and bites her lip.

"You _like_ this."

She closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh, nodding slowly.

"Holy shit."

"Zayn, look, I--" she starts, but he's already easily traversed the few feet between them.

"You like seeing me like this, in the makeup? With fake tits and everything?"

"And the underwear, Zayn, _fuck_."

"You kinky little minx. How drunk are you?"

 

Perrie scoffs and shoves at him a bit, watching Zayn yelp and lose his balance as he falls onto the sofa.

"Watch it!" He says, pouting. "These are hard as hell to walk in."

"What are you--" Perrie starts, looking down and practically gasping at the red stiletto heels he's wearing. "Oh my god."

Zayn smiles slowly, looking up at her through his fake lashes. "Do you know how hard it is to find heels in my size?" He asks, sliding down the sofa a bit and spreading his legs open. He's completely hard now, the panties doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection.

"Fuck, shut _up_." Perrie demands, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips so that she's sitting right on top of his dick. She grinds down, sighing happily. "Shut up." 

Zayn hums along, reaching up to grip Perrie's waist, pulling her down more. He brings a hand up to her face and pushes her hair back, dragging his nails lightly across her scalp like he knows she likes.

"Do you have the fake nails on, too?" She asks, almost whispering, and Zayn blinks a couple times before smiling and nodding, tracing the outline of Perrie's lips with the tip of an acrylic nail. 

Perrie moans and ruts her hips forward even faster, not slowing down till she hears Zayn gasping and tightening his grip on her. 

"Babe, _please_." He pleads, his voice low, and it's so contradictory to his appearance that Perrie whines and leans in for a kiss, immediately licking into his mouth. She can taste the lipstick he's wearing, imagining it rubbing off on her own mouth, and kisses harder, determined to make it happen.

"Pez," Zayn asks again, and she finally breaks away from him. She takes in his debauched appearance, how his lipstick is smudged and one of his false eyelashes is starting to come off. He looks completely ruined, and she _loves_ it.

 

She crawls backwards, climbing off of Zayn's lap and then dropping down to her knees, leaning in and licking a stripe over Zayn's cock. The fabric is rough over her tongue and Perrie scrapes her teeth across the underwear, feeling Zayn shudder underneath her.

"Where did you get these?" She asks, awestruck, as she pulls the panties down a bit so that the head of Zayn's cock is trapped underneath the elastic. 

"I bought them today." Zayn mumbles, hissing as Perrie sucks lightly at his tip. She hums her approval and then pulls the underwear down and off of him before taking all of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down torturously slow.

" _Perrie_." Zayn pleads, but she continues to move at a snail's pace until Zayn is pulling her hair tight and practically bucking into her mouth. She pulls off with a small _pop_ and smirks, standing up and stumbling over to the bedroom. 

"Hurry up!" She calls, and she's stripped down to her underwear before Zayn manages to wobble through the doorway, still in his heels. 

 

His wig is cascading gently over his shoulders and his mouth still looks debauched. He's completely hard and leaking a bit where his cock touches his abs, but he's still wearing the bra and chest prosthetics and stilettos. With the underwear off it's easy to see the obvious width difference between his shoulders and his hips, especially in the bra, and it's almost too much for Perrie.

"C'mere," she calls, and pushes Zayn onto the bed when he makes his way over. She drunkenly waves her hand inside the bedside table drawer until she finds the box of condoms, grabbing a handful and dumping them onto the bed.

"That eager, huh?" Zayn asks, smiling, and Perrie sticks her tongue out and reaches for one of the foil packets. 

Before she can grab one, however, Zayn grasps her hips and flips her over, pinning her down easily. He smiles at her again before bending down and kissing her lazily, pressing his tongue into her mouth until she's moaning softly. He kisses down her jaw and neck and drags his tongue down her stomach, stopping every once in a while to suck a lovebite into the skin. 

Perrie sits up to watch and is swept with a wave of arousal as she sees the smears of red lipstick surrounding each of the new bruises across her ribs and stomach. Zayn's hovering over her crotch, blowing hot air onto her. His curls are falling all over his face and her legs, his knees bent and feet up so that she can see that he's still in those goddamn shoes. Her breath hitches as Zayn finally stops teasing and slides off her thong, pressing his mouth to her. 

 

She immediately pushes back up to him, but Zayn moves along with her, not allowing her to ride his tongue like she wants. Instead, he slowly drags his tongue up and across her clit, sucking on it until she's shuddering around him.

"Zayn," she moans, thighs pressed around the side of his head. "Fuck, Zayn, please, I wanna ride you."

Zayn hums into her, pulling her legs apart and kissing the insides of her thighs before crawling over and lying down next to her.

"Well?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, and Perrie huffs. She snatches one of the condoms that hasn't fallen off the bed and rips the packet open almost rabidly, easily sliding it onto Zayn before straddling his hips and unclasping her bra.

She hisses as her breasts hit the open air and Zayn reaches up, gently playing with her nipples until both of them have perked up. His cock slides easily across her as she grinds down.

"You're so _wet_." Zayn says, in a tone that's both amazed and amused, and Perrie mumbles out a probably incoherent agreement before reaching down and guiding Zayn inside her, sighing as she sinks down onto him.

 

"Fuck," Perrie and Zayn say, at pretty much the same time, and Perrie grins as she grinds down, trying to fill herself up with as much of Zayn as possible. 

He's closed his eyes, lashes long and curled up, the pink blush smeared on his cheeks earlier now rubbed off, replaced with a genuine rosy flush. He's biting his lips and there's almost none of the dark color on them anymore, most of it smeared around his mouth and across Perrie's torso. Perrie's hips buck forward suddenly at the realization, and Zayn reaches up and grips them tight, pulling her down as he pushes up, his long nails digging into the soft flesh of her waist.

She moans deep, lifting herself off of him and eagerly slamming back down, picking up the pace until she's bouncing on his cock. Zayn's breath is stuttering, and he drags his nails up her back, pressing in as he moves his hands down so that Perrie's skin stings from the scratches he's leaving behind. She can almost imagine how the pink lines will look on her shoulderblades in the morning and moves even faster, determined to orgasm before she gets too overwhelmed by everything that's going on around her.

 

"M'close," Zayn mutters, his lips sticking together as he speaks. Perrie leans forward and separates them with her tongue, slipping it into his mouth and diving into a heated kiss just as Zayn grabs her ass and spreads her wide open, driving himself into her almost ruthlessly.

Perrie tangles her fingers into his fake hair, and she can feel the lace of his bra rub deliciously over her nipples as he fucks roughly into her, both of them moaning and breathing into each other's faces.

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, since she's so focused on Zayn's makeup that she fails to realize she's coming until Zayn gasps as she clenches around his length. She shudders and pulls at his hair, biting his lip as he continues to press into her.

It doesn't take long for him to come as well, gripping Perrie's thighs so tight that she's sure he leaves several crescent-shaped cuts in her flesh. He moans weakly, his hips stuttering up a few times before he sighs and drops them, slipping out of her in the process.

 

"Jesus _Christ_." He says, after a minute, pulling and tying off the condom before tossing it over the edge of the bed. "Remind me to dress in drag more often."

Perrie grunts in agreement and rolls off of him, taking deep breaths as she surveys his appearance. "Do you have to take everything off now?" She asks quietly, pressing a kiss onto his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so," he replies, nose crinkling. "Don't think it'll be too comfortable in the morning. Could really fuck up my skin, too."

"I guess." Perrie says, shuffling so that her head's off of Zayn and on a pillow. She kicks at his hips with her feet. "Go change, then, I want to cuddle."

"So _demanding_." Zayn jokingly huffs, smiling as he stands up off the bed and hobbles over to the bathroom, tripping over his heels a couple times. Perrie watches him take off his prosthetics and wig and makeup, her eyes half-open as sleep slowly overtakes her.

 

She's almost completely knocked out when Zayn comes back to bed, probably barefoot since his steps are much more sure-footed, but she stirs as he kisses her forehead lovingly.

"Tired, babe?" He asks, though it's obvious, and Perrie nods and slides a hand down his flat chest, tracing his ink with her fingertips. She leans forward and presses a kiss to his lipstick tattoo, then moves up and kisses him properly, slowly and deep, in no hurry at all.

"Thanks." She manages to say, finding it harder to keep her eyes open by the second, and Zayn chuckles and pulls her close, spooning her and pressing the front of his body to the back of hers. "Anytime," he says, kissing her neck.

"Don't get rid of the lingerie." Perrie mumbles, and it's the last thing she remembers saying before she falls asleep, Zayn's laughter echoing softly through her head.  

\------

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](twitter.com/slashter_fic)!


End file.
